


The Rusted Handle

by SCAREOLOGY



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, I Don't Even Know, Insanity, Killing, Please Don't Hate Me, Short One Shot, Silent Hill References, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCAREOLOGY/pseuds/SCAREOLOGY
Summary: Cheryl's delicate hands are covered in murky, slimy blood. She doesn't know what to do
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	The Rusted Handle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this down. Please don't hate me

Nia had nice hands. Nia was the first survivor that Cheryl had ever met. When she first arrived at the camp-fire and saw that dusted beanie and ripped jeans, she knew she was special in so many ways. Maybe that's why her heart hurt when Nia left her in the dirt to the Hag. Knowing Nia could have stopped the Mori killed her inside and out. The pain was torture, and the Hag had made absolute sure that this pain would stay with her as a gift for every trial. 

She got her revenge in the end. Standing at the entrance and watching Nia's head get smashed to a bloody pool by the Doctor's dirty leather shoes. After he left, she took Nia's beanie as a little souvenir, and stuffed it in her dirty her dirty skirt pockets. She may have tried to taste the leftover brain matter. 

Claudette was next. Her soft personality and her cute charm bracelet stole her her heart. But it didn't last for long. When Claudette pushed her off the latter to the exit, and she landed flat on her back, hearing her spine pop with a load noise. Maybe the Demogorgan would enjoy her spilling guts as a meal.

But in the end, it was all worth watching the Oni split her stomach open like a Thanksgiving Turkey. After leaving her body, Cheryl again walked over, and ripped the charm off her delicate wrist....and took a bite of her pancreas.

All those times, all those killings, and she had never done it herself. But this time, it was her doing. Cheryl's delicate hands are covered in murky, slimy blood. She doesn't know what to do...so she licks it off. Walking into a corner behind a locker, leaving Dwight's ripped open body in the middle of the map, and gulping the copious amount down her throat.

No one ever finds out that this is her doing...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...


End file.
